


Presentation

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Series: Anxious Nerds [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard really, really wishes Jared was there when he's presenting at Tech Crunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt 'Jared kisses Richard on stage at Tech Crunch' from the Silicon Valley prompts list. :)

Richard could do this. He  _could._  He’d ignore the stares of everyone in the audience, how awkward he felt with a microphone in his hand, how much he wanted to throw up right now–

Okay. No. Focus. Keep talking. Ignore the stumbled words and shaking hands. Just keep presenting. He could get through it.

He wishes Jared was there. Jared had a way about him that helped Richard maintain some semblance of calm.

He has to compress a 3D video and Jared isn’t there and Richard doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep it together when the compression fails. He wishes he’d thought to look for Jared before the presentation, but he’d been so frazzled the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Jared would want to be there, even if it failed, but now–

Now–

It worked?

There were no errors. The compression was even better than he’d been expecting. Richard is so relieved, so ecstatic, he barely even registers what the announcer is saying as his friends are congratulating him.

And then Jared is there. He looks wild, and concerned, which had been his default state since he’d been back from the island, and he runs to Richard and asks “what happened, what happened?”

“We won the cup.”

He looks so happy, like this is the best news he’s ever heard, and for all Richard knows maybe it was, and he’s diving in for an awkward hug and he’s happy too, hugs Jared back, and then Jared leans up and kisses him.

It happens so quickly that Richard doesn’t have time to respond, time to  _think,_  because Jared pulls away and keeps smiling and seems like he doesn’t even realize what he’s done. He’s acutely aware of all of the eyes on him again, the audience, the judges, his friends- and realizes he doesn’t actually care because this might be the happiest he’s been in years.

They’re given a check for fifty thousand dollars and Jared is clinging to his side as they accept, and Richard thinks they’ll have to talk about this, even if Jared wasn’t completely lucid, he has to–

He thinks of Monica and their awkward flirting and how it had felt forced, and he thinks of Jared and how everything feels easier with him there. Realizes some things about himself as he’s on stage with a giant check the thought of actual  _success_  hovering over him.

And he hopes that when this is over, when Jared is his normal self again and they’ve had a chance to talk about things, he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself when he asks him out on a date.

He’s kidding himself, though.

There’s no way he’ll be able to muddle through it without putting his foot in his mouth.


End file.
